X-ray absorption spectroscopy (XAS) using a synchrotron radiation source is the only technique capable of determining the interatomic distances of enzyme intermediates. The XAS data is sensitive to beam noise, position fluctuations, detector noise and sample damage. The synchrotron orbital radiation is often unstable and noisy. Any steps taken to achieve the theoretical maximum signal-to-noise ratio with intact samples is of utmost importance in improving the quality of scientific data output and maximizing the effectiveness of limited beam time assigned at synchrotron radiation sources. The investigator has already developed the instruments for measuring X-ray position within +1 microns and compensating for its movement and intensity signal fluctuations up to 10Hz roll off with 5 pounds of weight. It is proposed to design and construct a prototype compact XAS data collection system for dilute biological samples consisting of a cryostat-diode detector module along with optical monitoring setup under this weight limit. The system will be light, transportable, easy to align and operate, and controls the temperature down to 77K within +1 degree C. Improved signal-to-noise ratio is possible. Being cost effective this compact XAS data collection module will be very useful for the general community of X-ray absorption spectroscopists.